1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) drivers, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effectively controlling a memory update using a video interface, thereby reducing the power consumed by an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display panels used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), are classified into passive matrix type liquid crystal display panels, and active matrix type liquid crystal display panels that include switching devices such as thin film transistors (TFT).
The passive matrix type liquid crystal panels consume less power than the active matrix type liquid crystal panels. In other words, the passive matrix type liquid crystal panels have an advantage of being able to reduce power consumption more than the active matrix type liquid crystal panels.
However, multiple colors and moving images are not easily displayed on the passive matrix type liquid crystal panels. On the other hand, the active matrix type liquid crystal panels are suitable for displaying multiple colors and moving images.
There is a large demand for liquid display panels displaying multiple colors and moving images with high quality for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs. Consumers also prefer to use the portable electronic devices for a long time after being charged. Therefore, the issue of displaying multiple colors and moving images with high quality while reducing power consumption must be considered.